


Hide me from the World

by IzzyBee92



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBee92/pseuds/IzzyBee92
Summary: Kenma gets overstimulated at work, and Hinata helps him through it.





	Hide me from the World

**Author's Note:**

> So, I headcanon that Kenma deals with overstimulous issues, and that is something I relate to a lot. I got overstimulated at work the other day and I literally wrote this to voice my frustration. Also, I ship Kenma and Hinata so fucking hard.

Kenma bit back the urge to snap at yet another customer and began to painstakingly count out the absurd amount of change they had handed him for their purchase. He still had three hours left of his shift and he had been ready to go home two hours ago. It wasn’t that it had been a horrible shift; in fact, it was going well. However, he was feeling the tell-tale signs of frustration creeping in on him. It was not frustration at any particular thing, just a growing sense of general irritation. He now knew the official word for what he was feeling was “overstimulation”, and it could not have picked a worse time to surface. He also knew that it was going to happen whether it was a convenient time or not.

He took a deep breath and handed the customer their food, careful to keep a smile plastered on his face. He then turned back to the screen, continuing with the motions of his job. He typically enjoyed working at Taco Bell and was also good at it, so as long as he could pretend to be okay until his shift ended, no one would question him. The only thing he hated more than this feeling was when people interrogated him about it.

He spent the remaining three hours forcing himself not to flinch every time someone accidentally brushed against him or shout at people to shut up whenever they said anything not strictly necessary to do their job. Every noise and touch set him more on edge and he just wanted to be left alone to play his favorite game in peace.

 _Too much, too much. Shut up, shut up, shut up! Too much noise, too many people._  

When he was finally able to clock out, he all but sprinted to the bus stop, desperate to get home as quick as possible. He yanked his phone out his pocket and sent a quick text to Hinata.

_You still at class, babe?_

Kenma wanted nothing more than to have his boyfriend come pick him up in their car and usher him home, but he knew Hinata should be in his college class right now. As much as he wanted to avoid a ride on a crowded bus, Hinata’s studies came first. The reply was almost instantaneous.

_Yeah, are you okay, love? Do you need me?_

Kenma smiled despite himself. Hinata knew he would never text him during class unless it was important. He typed back a quick reply, not wanting the red headed man to make an impulsive dash out of the classroom.

_Yeah, I’m fine. Just overwhelmed. Don’t worry, just come in quietly when you get home._

He knew Hinata’s schedule would bring him home about a half hour after him, and that Hinata understood how the slam of the front door would only increase his discomfort.

_You got it, love. Get some rest while you wait for me, okay?_

Kenma felt a rush of gratitude and slid his phone back into his pocket as the bus pulled up next to him. He knew Hinata would not be offended by his lack of response.

He sank into a window seat, automatically reaching for his headphones before remembering that they had broken the week before. He hadn’t had a chance to replace them yet, and he hated not being able to block out the world while he traveled home. Sighing, he hunched over and trained his eyes on his phone, praying that people would understand that he was not in the mood for socialization.

_Just keep your head down. Don’t look up, no matter what. Keep breathing, focus on your game. You’re safe, you’re safe, you’re safe. Damnit, why won’t these people shut up?! Do they have to have this conversation with each other right now?!_

To his relief, he managed to make it the entire ride to his bus stop without interacting with anyone. He made the walk home from the bus stop in record time, every sound he heard as he walked fueling him to move faster.

The instant he closed the front door to the apartment behind him, he fled to the safety of his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed and curled around his favorite pillow.

_Finally, some damn peace and quiet._

He let out a breath of relief and tugged his blanket around him as if it could shield him from the world. A moment later he heard a familiar purr and then the cat he and Hinata had adopted was curled up on the pillow he was clutching.

A soft smile graced his face, and Kenma threaded his fingers through her soft calico fur. “Thanks, princess.” He murmured.

She nuzzled his face in response, her purring increasing. He felt the tension in his chest slowly easing, but the frustration and itching in his head remained. It was too much. But why? He was home now, he was safe. Why couldn’t he relax?

A few minutes of frustration later, he heard the front door open and close again.

_Hinata._

Kenma didn’t move from his spot or even lift his head when he heard his boyfriend enter the room with quiet footsteps. He knew Hinata understood. He hadn’t when they were younger, but he had put just as much time and effort into learning Kenma as he had to learning volleyball.

The feeling of a slight dip in the bed alerted Kenma to the fact that Hinata had sat down on the bed, careful not to jostle him.

“Kenma?” Hinata’s voice was gentle and soft, so different from this normal tone.

He made a noncommittal grunt.

“Can I touch you?”

Kenma was eternally grateful that Hinata always asked on days like this, despite the fact that he usually found his boyfriend’s touch calming, rather than stressful. The simple action made Kenma feel in control, something he desperately needed. Also, if it was the rare occasion that he didn’t want even Hinata to touch him, those four words offered him protection.

He nodded against his pillow, and Hinata lowered himself to lay next to him. With slow motions, he wrapped his arms around him, so that Kenma’s back was pressed against his chest. His grip was tight enough to feel safe, but loose enough to not feel suffocating.

Kenma let out a long breath and began to relax his in Hinata’s embrace. Absentmindedly, he wondered to himself when safety and home had come to mean his boyfriend’s arms.

After several relaxing minutes, Hinata broke the silence. “Kenma?”

“Mmmm?”

“Want to take a bubble bath? That usually helps relax you.”

Kenma hesitated for a moment, before mumbling an answer. “Too much.”

“Too much effort or too much stimulus?” Hinata clarified, his words still soft and gentle.

“Effort.” Apparently speaking more than a word or two at a time was also too much effort at the moment.

Hinata fell silent again for a few minutes. Then, “What if I helped you?”

Kenma blinked in confusion, before remembering that Hinata couldn’t see his face. “What?”

“I’ll help you take a bath.” Hinata explained. “I’ll even carry you to the bathroom.”

Kenma snorted in amusement, even as he realized that he liked the idea. “Okay…” He relented.

He felt the bed move as Hinata carefully extracted himself from the covers, being careful not to climb on top of him in the process. “Ready?” His boyfriend asked, smiling down at him.

Kenma nodded, releasing his grip on the pillow.

Hinata gently slid one arm under his knees and the other behind his back, lifting him bridal style. The small red head had grown over the years, and while he would never be exceptionally tall, he was large enough to easily lift him.

Kenma automatically wrapped his arms around Hinata’s neck, and rested his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. Hinata was going to take care of him. He didn’t have to worry about anything.

Hinata pressed a soft kiss to Kenma’s head as he made his way down the hallway, and Kenma felt a small smile beginning to tug at his lips.

Shutting the bathroom door behind them with his foot, Hinata sat Kenma down on the closed toilet lid. “I’m gonna get the bath ready, okay, love? Can you get undressed while I do?”

Kenma nodded, and Hinata began rummaging through their collection of bubble bath scents. As Kenma pulled off his last article of clothing, Hinata seemed to find the one he was looking for. “Lavender today? That’s the most calming, right?”

Kenma gave yet another nod and Hinata set to work filling the tub with water and adding the bubbles.

When Hinata first found out about his secret love of bubble baths, Kenma had expected endless teasing, but instead Hinata had taken in this information with the same serious expression he wore when he learned a new volleyball move. After Kenma had explained that certain smells were very calming and relaxing for him, Hinata had begun bringing random scents home for them to try.

The first time Kenma realized he didn’t like one the scents Hinata had brought home, he panicked. Hinata would be so upset that he wasted all that money. Maybe he could pretend it was okay? But, Hinata took one look at his face after he sniffed the bottle and he knew.

“Don’t like that one?” Those four words sent guilt straight to Kenma’s stomach.

“I’m sorry…” He mumbled, staring at the floor, his hair obscuring his face.

He jumped when he felt Hinata gently pulling the bottle out of his hand. “Babe, look at me.”

Kenma raised his head tentatively, unsure what to expect. He was met with compassionate, brown eyes. “It’s okay, Kenma. This is why I get so many different scents. So we can find the ones you like and don’t like.”

With those words, he turned and tossed the bottle into the trash can. “See? Nothing to worry about.” His usual bright smile lit up his face.

Kenma stared at where the bottle had landed in the trash. Anyone else would have told him to stop being so picky, to appreciate all they work they went to, to stop wasting money. But Hinata wasn’t like that. He understood. The tension in his shoulders began to uncoil and he reached out to grab Hinata’s hand. “Thank you.”

“Babe?” Kenma was pulled from his reverie by Hinata’s voice. He blinked and looked up. At some point, Hinata had also stripped off his clothing and appeared ready to join Kenma for the bath.

Kenma stood and took Hinata’s outstretched hand. He allowed his boyfriend to help him ease into the warm water and let out a sigh of contentment. Hinata then lowered himself in behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Kenma leaned back, letting his back rest against Hinata’s firm chest.

His eyes fell closed in quiet pleasure and he allowed himself to unwind as Hinata began to wash him with gentle hands. There was nothing sexual about it, simply the close intimacy of being cared for by his lover.

Once finished, Hinata set to work lathering shampoo into his hair and Kenma let out a sound almost like purr. Hinata continued his careful administrations, and by the time he was finished, Kenma was almost asleep.

He felt himself lifted out of tub, and his eyelids fluttered. “Hinata?” He mumbled, his words slurring.

“Shh, I got you. You can sleep now.” Came the whispered words of comfort.

Kenma took his boyfriend's advice and was asleep before he could even register the towel being wrapped around him.

 

The next morning, Kenma woke to find himself in his favorite, soft sleep pants, underneath the blankets, with Hinata’s body wrapped around him. He smiled and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Everything was okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I take requests and I just love writing. I love comments like Kenma loves his phone, so please give me your thoughts. :)


End file.
